imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour seven - 39 students remaining
HOUR 7 – 39 STUDENTS REMAINING – 7 AM INT. D10 Qamra Aden had left the boys about two hours ago and after having ran for a mere ten minutes, she had slumped down and just sat there. She had briefly jumped up when hearing the 6 AM announcement and realized she had fallen asleep for about ten minutes before those annoying loud horns had woken her up. She had quickly crossing out the names of the five dead students and the danger zones and then found out that it was too hard to get up. She was already getting tired, having had walked around for five straight hours. It was only now that Qamra really started to regret that she had never really practiced a sport before other then horseback riding. She knew that the full bunch of jocks, no matter how dumb they were, would at least stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat while Qamra, if she had to be really honest with herself, would not. She was lucky to have the hand axe with her- Wait... if I fell asleep someone could've passed by and took my bag! Some people obviously aren't mentally able to kill yet but opportunity makes a thief so-'' she thought to herself. She quickly checked if she had her bag and couldn't help but letting out a sigh of relief when noticing it was still there. She then started to run through it and felt her chest tighten when she couldn't find the axe for a moment. She tried to stay calm and just put everything out of her bag. After having pulled out some bottles of water and some personal items – of course she had been smart enough to put everything in one bag and throw her backpack away, carrying two bags around would slow her down immensely – and then her fingers touched the cold metal. Another sigh in relief was released from her mouth. She repacked the bag again. Qamra leaned against a tree for a moment, thinking. Those guys were probably in the lighthouse by now and going over there would mean she would turn back. And she would not turn back, not for anyone. Hmm... well, maybe for Mel or Jason but for nobody else. Taking a small gulp out of her water bottle, her mind continued to think of this situation. She still couldn't believe how a class with people like her, Melinda or Jason would end up in a disgusting game like this. They actually thought she was going to just let go of her high standards and morals and lower herself to the level of a caveman and just blindly charge at everyone? No way. Qamra started to laugh a little to herself. These people were stupid to think that any of the high-class students would actually resolve to fighting. Fighting was, in Qamra's eyes, a sign of being too weak and too dumb to solve a problem with words. Qamra didn't want to be alone anymore. But... she didn't want to risk having to spend her final days with some stupid jock (Willie) or someone who didn't take anything seriously and would probably literally run into someone's knife, thinking it'd be fake and all a fun prank (Connor). She didn't want to get killed because her teammates were obnoxious, annoying, stupid and practically asking to get killed. She wanted to spend her final days with someone who would actually make her last until day three. And then, it came back to only Melinda or Jason, the two that she had always seen as her two only friends. Or they'd come the closest to a friend, she wasn't really sure. It wasn't until then that she pulled out her phone and started to call. First, Jason. The phone kept on dialling but somehow, Jason didn't want to answer. Qamra rolled her eyes and then dialled Melinda. She wasn't answering either. This trimmed down the amount of options she had. ++++++++ '''INT. E8' Erin's eyes widened in shock as she saw the smirk on Whitney's face, determined as usual. But while it was normally to get straight A's and to excel at extracurricular activities, this time, it was determination to kill. The blade of the sickle came closer and closer as Erin instinctively ducked. The blade gazed over her head, cutting through some of her hair. She then immediately turned around and it was like a movie that had been in slow-motion for a moment was now going back to regular speed. Erin ran towards her friend Kenta who was already getting up. She grabbed him with one arm and swung him back to his feet. Erin: Ru- Before she could finish even a little word, Kenta grabbed her and swung her around. A second later, she knew why. Whitney had swung her sickle at her once again and the tip pierced her daypack, ripping through it and making a 5 inch gash through the thick fibre. Oh God, oh God, if he hadn't made me turn around that thing would've been in my face right now! He had saved her life twice in a time slot of only one or two minutes. It wasn't right to just leave him behind and run for herself. She started to run off and literally dragged Kenta with her. Whitney now pulled her arm back as Erin ran off. The strength of Erin dragging the bag to one direction and Whitney into the other one made it rip open even further. One of Erin's water bottles fell out as she tried to shield the hole with one arm wile running off. Whitney chased after them but she couldn't keep up with them. Even slowed down with a daypack, the two of them were a lot faster. Sure, Erin would definitely lose track of Kenta if she hadn't been holding onto his arm all the time but even Ken was too fast for her to reach. Whitney stopped in her tracks and leaned forwards, two hands resting on her knees and panting hard. She cursed herself mentally for being such a horrible runner and then decided to get back. Erin had gotten away but she had dropped a bottle of water, which Whitney could definitely use for later. After having reached her original spot again, she picked up the water bottle and put it into her bag. She then tossed off both her personal bag and daypack and started to put the personal stuff into the daypack, which was a lot bigger. She needed to get rid of the items she didn't need anymore or even someone like Joseph would be able to outrun her! Maybe trying to take on two people at the same time was a bit too much for a starter. Not to mention I should've known better about Erin, she's tough and so I should find an easier target first. Ryan only got his back slashed a bit by me because he was so agile and flexible. Or maybe... yes... that was a good idea too. Whitney smirked as she pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through the menu. ++++++++ INT. I9 Harriet: Ok I think it's time we're all going separate ways. Joseph: Yeah, if we can't get along we're going to kill each other and give them exactly what they want. Violette: (sniffs) I'm not going to get killed by any of you. I'm too pretty for that. Melinda: Well, looks aren't everything, Violette. Violette: (softly) They are when it comes to me. She smirked at Ryan for a moment. Ryan: Okay, uhm, I think I'm going to give Kalea a call. Melinda: (giggling) You're positive she isn't dead by now? Ryan: Her name wasn't on the report. Melinda: (patronizing) An hour has passed after that report. Ryan: Okay, would you mind?! Ryan went into another room where he tried to call. Not much later, he was heard cursing as he returned. Ryan: No f-cking signal. Melinda: You think they wouldn't have thought of that? (smirks) Silly boy. Violette: I think my phone still has signal. Melinda: Go ahead an try to call. Trust me, a mighty government project would've thought about all of this. If you want to be ignorant and find it out the hard way, go ahead. Violette sniffed as she pulled out her cellphone. Violette: It has signal. She started to dial but suddenly, a beep was heard. Violette: "Connection lost"!? How the f-ck can my connection suddenly be lost?! Melinda: (casually running a hand through her hair) Hate to say I told you so. Violette: I always have connections! Ryan: Okay, uhm, how about you, Joseph? Joseph: (checking) Just one bar and it's kind of shaky. See (shows with moving his arm) if I move it like this that one bar disappears too. Ryan: F-ck! Melinda rolled her eyes at Ryan and Violette. Swearing was a sign of being lower-class and well, Melinda didn't like the lower class. She questioned herself for still being with all those people whom she didn't even like and none of them had the high standard that Qamra and Jason had, and to some extend Whitney, Jennie, Clyde and Analee. Harriet was fine but Melinda already disliked her for disgracing herself to be around a useless coward like Harry. Joseph was fine, he knew when to shut up and not be loud and obnoxious and he liked ballroom dancing but he liked to play videogames and those brought in violence in others. Melinda: (getting up) I fear it's time for me to leave now. Ta-ta. She was already at the door when she heard noises and shifting from behind her. She turned around to see Ryan holding onto a struggling Violette who somehow lost it or something. Ah, Mel never liked her. She was a tease who loved to seduce men and wore the most skimpy clothing a girl could fit into. There was a rumor about her being bisexual but she didn't seem to act upon it. Violette stomped her foot that was inside a pin-up high heel onto Ryan's foot and it made him shriek and let go of her. Melinda just shook her head as she simply dodged the attack meant for her. Violette only had a golf club and as long as it wouldn't hit Mel's pretty face, she was sure she could take on Violette. Not to mention she had been given a weapon that beat any of the other weapons. The club made a hole in the wooden door and Melinda quickly jumped backwards, landing perfectly fine. She noticed how Ryan, Joseph, Harriet and Harry were all watching. Watching like a bunch of kids. Oh yes, they seemed to enjoy the show. Which confirmed Mel's judgment that they were all vulgar. Violette charged at her again and while she missed Melinda with the club, she apparently tripped with those 10 inch heels and fell right into Melinda. The two girls crashed into the table. Now I'm hurt because that minx can't even stand to her own feet. She thought. Melinda knew that her own upper body strength was far from enough to stand her own in a fight and she wasn't going to already do the dirty work. She had three more days to stay alive with and she was not going to walk around in torn up clothing and covered in sweat for three days! Melinda narrowed her eyes and then pressed her nails into Violette's cheek. It worked immediately. Violette gasped and let go for a moment, enabling Melinda to roll off the table and slump down, only to immediately get up again. She then noticed how Joseph was screaming all the sudden. Joseph: Violette, get out! You're playing! You're going to kill all of us! Harry: Yeah, she's a killer! Harriet: (sounding disappointed) Yeah. I'm sorry but you just proved that we can't trust you. Violette: That b-tch ruined my face! My pretty face! Melinda: Sweetie, that was only after you tried to kill me. Violette: (backing off) Don't trust her! She's lying, she's playing all of you! Don't you remember she stuck up her nose to all of you back in school! Joseph: (hissing) But you attempted to kill. (pointing at her) You're playing! Violette: (still holding her cheek) I'm not going to leave for her! Joseph: Then we're leaving. Harriet: Sounds like a plan. Harry: Y-yeah, I'm so in! Harry already ran towards the door while carrying his bags. Harriet immediately followed after him. Joseph did the same but turned around once more. There were already tears in his eyes. Joseph: I thought I could trust you. I tried to think that not all the pretty, popular people are bad and you proved to me that it's all true. You probably would've wanted to kill her already back in school and you're only doing it now because you can! Violette let out a shriek in frustration as she slammed the golf club into the table in frustration, making Joseph jump back in fright. Violette: Oh yes, we're all big and bad! Go back to your stupid friends! Joseph: (tearfully) At least they're real friends who wouldn't stab someone in the back. He was sobbing as he left after the other two of them. Ryan looked at the two girls and rubbed his forehead. Ryan: (joking) I'd love to go look for Kalea but if I leave, the two of you are going to kill each other. Melinda adjusted her bags and then went towards the door, patting him on the chest for a moment. Melinda: I will save you the trouble. She then left. Not much later, Ryan went away as well, leaving Violette in the clinic all by herself. ++++++ EXT. CLINIC Melinda's cellphone started to beep as she stopped in her tracks. Apparently, over here there was signal. Melinda: Two missed calls... She then noticed she was being called by Whitney. She answered. ++++++ INT. H5 Jason: Hey! Wait, I'm with someone who's mortally wounded! A figure emerged from the bushes. A blond-haired boy with green eyes appeared. A Katana was stuck under his belt, the tip being covered in dried blood which made both Ankie and Jason gasp. Oh f-ck, he has a hand grenade and a Katana and because of the blood on it he already played! And he has hand grenades, those things explode five seconds after pulling the clip, not good! Jason thought, starting to panic. He knew that if he had to run for it, he wouldn't be fast enough because of his recovering broken leg from an accident earlier on. But I have a gun and so does Ankie... and bullets are faster then explosives... Simon: The Lord gave me the task to take out the evil and tainted in this world. Ankie: (weakly) Simon, we were at random picked to kill others, this isn't a f- Simon: (interrupting, moving closer) He picked me as the Chosen One to aid Him in His job to keep the innocent pure and to get rid of the ones who belong in Hell. Ankie: Simon you're crazy!!! Simon: And you're a whore. Ankie: (forcing the strength to talk out of her) I used to strip and let men see my naked body for money and you know what? I'm not proud of it. But it doesn't mean I deserve to- Simon: Whore! Jason: Ok, ok, dude, please, you're trying to scare someone who is already so wounded she's going to die eventually. Please, just- Ankie: (sobbing) Jason... please... (very weakly) please protect me. Jason: Simon, look at yourself, dude! This is NOT fate, come on! Simon: The Lord does not like non-believers. Jason: I'll believe in God if He gives a f-cking good reason for sending a class of 44 teenagers to a battle island and force them to kill each other off! Simon: I'll help this class to get purified. He rose up his arm with the grenade, his thumb being dangerously close to the clip. Jason: (scared) Simon, look at yourself! You think He'd want you to become a crazy loon who killed for no f-cking reason?! Simon: Foul language... Ankie: (sobbing) Simon... Jiro... J-Jason? Simon: Isabella Santos begged too before I slit her throat... it's getting annoying. Ankie: F-ck you! F-ck you!!! You don't know anything about what I went through! I didn't do it for fun! We needed the money and Dad couldn't work! And what other job to pay rent with can simple teenagers get, huh!?! Simon: Sinner! Ankie was forcing herself with all the strength she had left after having been shot to stick up to herself. She needed to. Ankie: Dad had an accident, for your information! And we were about to be kicked out because there was no-one there to pay the rent with. I helped our family to get back to our feet! And I may not have picked a decent job for it but it was the best I could do and I made sure we could keep our house. And you're not going to take that away from me with your stupid judgments! Jason: Don't listen to the guy, he's nuts and only wants to bring you down- Ankie: They need to know that it was not something I did for fun! I even failed my senior year because I didn't get enough sleep to get to school and couldn't finish my homework. I did what was the most important, which was surviving! I'm not a whore, I did not sell my body. Ankie's facial expressions showed that she was mentally struggling with something. Tears dropped down her cheeks as she pulled out her gun again and pointed it at him. Ankie: (hysterically) I'll shoot if you come any closer! I'll kill you! Simon seemed to be in too much of his Lord-worshipping state and obviously Ankie was too weak and too panicked to realize but Jason, having had a gun for a weapon too and read the manual, knew that it was still on safety pal... INT. C5 Dora: (shaking Kalea) Ok, wake the f-ck up, sleepyhead. Kalea: (rubbing her swollen eyelids) What happened? Dora: You were being a weakling and fell asleep. Kalea: What about the report? (checks her watch and gasps) I missed the report! Dora: No-one interesting died. (thinks for a moment) And there were no danger zones because apparently five people dead was enough for him. Kalea: (shocked) Five of us? W-who? Dora: (quickly at random) Evan of course, Brent Smith – he was hot though but he was so f-cking dumb, Jack Lawson, he was a good lay and I loved how he spoiled me but nothing more and uhm, oh yeah, Joey Rodriguez, that stupid Latino gang member that is always just there. Kalea: (counting) Wait, b-but that's only four of them. Who's the fifth one? Dora: (quickly) Samantha Fitzpatrick, not a person you'd miss anyway. She's with all those poor animals she always fought for. Kalea: Wow... oh God... Samantha was really nice. I remember she saved me from failing Biology because I had to sit next to her in class for a year. She was really good at it because she knows so much about animals. Dora: (sniffs) Well, boo-hoo-hoo, not anymore. Kalea: (going on) And Jack and Brent and Joey the gang member, they were all so strong. I can't believe someone took them out, and why... Dora: Well, you would've passed Biology yourself if you hadn't been involved with so many extracurricular activities. Da-huhm, man you were involved in many. Kalea: It's not that much. Just being on the cheerleading squad, yearbook committee, student council and book club. Dora: Exactly. You should've just stuck to cheerleading, you were awesome in the team. And that counts if it comes from (flips her hear) the head cheerleader. Kalea: I really don't think it were that many extracurricular activities. Dora: Oh please, you barely made any homework because you had something after school every single day. Not that I'd do my homework. (grins) Joseph did it for me. Stupid fool, thinking he could get something as a 'return of favor' for helping me. Kalea: Wow... that's so mean, leading him on. Dora: Some people need to learn it the hard way. Kalea: He was bullied at his old school, how much more of a 'learning the hard way' do you want? Dora: Well, weaklings won't make it far until they learn how to fight back. It's all a big struggle to survive. And so I'm surprised he hasn't been offed by anyone yet. Just like his otaku friends, Harry something and Manuel something. Good, good, excellent, Dora. You managed to cover up the fact that not Samantha but Isabella Santos died instead very well and that small banter will get all the suspicion off her. If you would've told her that Santos died, she would've attacked you and blamed you for not waiting for her. Boy, Kalea is so naïve. She believes anything I say. But well, at least I won't be the one who gets stabbed in the back during this game. Now, if she falls asleep again you might want to kill her in her sleep, she won't feel any pain and she won't have to suffer getting backstabbed by someone. She thought to herself. Dora was proud of her achievement. She was going to win this. She just needed to wait for the right moments to eliminate the competition. Kalea: – and Joey, if we had gotten to know him he was probably really nice. Plus, (grins) we're both Hispanic, it bonds. Dora: (rolls her eyes) I thought you were Filipino which is Asian. Kalea: No-no, it's location wise more Asian but actually the culture is more-ah nevermind. I'm mixed by the way. Dora: Whatever. Let's get moving. The two got up and started to walk. Kalea: Okay, Dora, if we can't try to find Izzy Santos, can't we at least try to find my cousin Ryan instead? Dora: No-I mean, well, he's hot and he's got some physical strength so he won't slow us down. I guess that would work. Kalea: Thank you, I really-I mean, he's a relative. The bond between two relatives is even closer then with friends. Dora: Hmm, not my family. Kalea: Please, Dora. I just... I just need to know he's still alive. He could've been killed after the first report a-and I just... if he has to go I at least want to have seen him once. Inside her head, Dora wanted to just strangle Kalea. Didn't she know that in a survival of the fittest situation, it was every man or woman for themselves? She is so going to get killed because she is too nice for her own good. I bet Ryan is probably going to kill her and she'll die crying that she got betrayed by him. Dora however thought quickly of something sad and forced a few tears out of herself. She then smiled and hugged Kalea. Dora: Of course I do. I'm not all dead inside. We'll try to find him, okay? (giggles) But you got to let me have sex with him. Kalea: Uhm... eww? Dora: One look at his torso will prove you wrong. Kalea: Dora... I-I want you to take this seriously. Dora: (pretending to be shocked) What are you saying, you think I'm thinking this is all a joke? Kalea: I-I don't know. Oh God I'm so sorry, I just- Dora mentally slapped herself. She needed to ditch this girl as soon as possible or she wouldn't live. Dora: Fine, go look for him yourself. Kalea: W-what? Dora: I'm out of here, and you're not coming with me. Dora swung her bag over her shoulder and ran off, leaving Kalea mesmerized. ++++++ INT. E8 Richard: F-ck! Len, Savu, stay back! Richard looked behind him to see that Lennie had already ran off. Richard couldn't blame him, he was just being smart by running off now it was still possible. Another round of bullets flew past him as Randall started to shoot again. Richard barely had time to move away, once again thanking his martial arts skills to save him out again. He could move away easier then others because of this. His whole school coat was getting cut up by bullets but at least they didn't enter his body. Richard aimed again and then noticed that Savu was grabbing an arrow and struggled with only one good arm to hold it up well. Richard gasped when Randall now aimed at Savu instead. Randall shook off one hand after the other, probably from the pain of the gun's recoil before aiming now. Savu's just a boy. He doesn't even have a weapon and he's injured, he doesn't even stand a f-cking chance! Richard thought bitterly as he aimed his own shotgun. His hands were covered in blisters from the recoil by now but somehow, the adrenaline made him not feel it. One blow dart was shot at Randall but failed miserably. Randall shot again and hit Savu in the other shoulder. From standing only a few feet away, it seemed weird that Randall didn't hit him in the head. Was his aim that bad? Was a machine gun's recoil so horrible to handle for a first timer? It could be... Savu crawled backwards and then with his good arm he tried to swing the pipe at Randall but missed. Randall shot him right in the other arm by now, making him drop the pipe with darts. Randall was only two feet away from now. He could easily finish it... Richard shot once again but somehow, he just couldn't aim well enough. Randall was a f-cking barely moving target and not far away but still Richard couldn't finish the job. If I don't shoot him, he will kill Savu and then try to kill me. I have to kill him. It's the only thing left to do. I need to stop thinking of him as a person. The f-cker keeps on shooting Savu while he doesn't even stand a chance. Richard thought. He tried hard to mentally prepare to aim at Randall's head this time. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. Richard already lowered his gun but then realized... it had not come out of his shotgun. He didn't feel the heat piercing through his hands like when he would shoot. He didn't smell gunfire this time. Randall had shot. And all four of the shots had hit Savu. Once in the stomach, once more in the arm and twice in the chest. There was no way Savu could still be alive. Richard had to struggle hard not to burst to tears himself. He didn't think or expect that seeing someone die right before his eyes would be this affecting. He just felt so helpless... ...that was until Randall turned around and put up the same smile he always did. He bent over to pick up Savu's tranquillizer darts and stuck them with him. Richard: Gah....no.... Randall: Too bad I had to waste so many bullets on him but next time, I'll be more creative. Randall picked up the pipe and placed it at his mouth. Richard's eyes widened as he realized what Randall meant. Randall... he wanted to torture his victims. And now that Savu was gone, he was going for Richard next. Richard shot once more and it gazed slightly through Randall's shoulder before turning around and running off. Randall was maybe a bit of a jock too but Richard's martial arts skills once again saved him. He was quick as he dashed to his right to hide behind a few trees, avoiding to get shot. He then blindly ran off, disappearing out of sight from Randall. ++++++++ INT. E3 Tara: Ok, we're going to hide in the hills for a bit. Armando: (sticking out his tongue) Who made you the leader? Tara: I just am. Manuel: The hills are a good place to hide in but it's not the safest if you want to take turns on sleeping. Tara: (spatting at him) Why would you want to sleep? Manuel: Uh...uh... because otherwise we're going to suffer from it? Tara: Just suck it up. Armando: I could use a little nap. Don't you need your beauty sleep, Tara? Christine: Ok, guys, I'll be right back. I need to pee, really bad. Armando: And you're going to just pee in the open?! Ew... Christine: The closest real bathroom is in a danger zone. I'll just use tissues and some soap from my toiletty products or something. Tara: Chris, you're not going away from us. Christine: (crossing her legs and squealing) I really need to pee, Tara. Tara: I'll come with you. Christine: No (holding up her hands) no, I-I want a little bit of privacy this time. Tara: Fine, but if someone attacks you and kills you, it's not my fault! Christine ran off. Tara: (to the other two) Let's go. We're going to an actual house. Manuel: T-the farmhouse is close, it's in E6. Armando: We can't leave poor Chrissy behind. Tara: She's a big girl, we'll call her from over there to come that way. Tara already walked off with Armando and Manuel behind her. ++++ INT. D3 After having done her thing, Christine used some of her water and some of her Curve bodywash to clean her hands with. It wasn't until now that she started to feel her feet. They were sore and it was mostly because of the silver ballerina shoes she was wearing, all the hard ground would immediately go through the thin soles into her feet. She quickly took them off and decided to throw them away as she pulled out the other pair of shoes she had brought with her just in case they'd have to hike on the trip. It were regular tennis sneakers but they fit a lot better. Feeling almost reborn, she looked around her and noticed she was lost. Christine: Tara? Christine looked around her and noticed she was standing at the bottom of a hill. She quickly checked her map and when noticing it wasn't a danger zone, she decided to climb. From there, she'd spot her friends easier again. She had practiced rock climbing a little bit so she assumed she'd be able to do this. She started to climb and already noticed that it wasn't as easy as she thought it was. About halfway through, her arms were already feeling sore and the strap of her daypack and her personal bag kept on cutting into her neck. With sweat dropping down her forehead, she continued to climb until she finally managed to get on top. From there, she sat down to catch a quick breather again. It felt so good to sit down again after having walked for an hour already. She noticed that somehow, the zipper of her personal bag had been undone and something was sticking out of it. It was her wallet. Not that she needed any money by now but there was something inside that she cared for a lot. It were pictures of her dog and her family. She pulled out the wallet for a bit and with her thumb, she stroke the pictures. Are they thinking of me? Oh God they of course don't know that I'm in this horrible game. They don't know that they're probably not going to see me back ever again... she thought. Christine had to admit that even though she loved her friends Tara and Armando and even though Manny seemed like a great guy, very sweet and he sure was intelligent, she was glad she was alone for a moment. The peace and quiet helped her keep her mental sanity for a bit. This was disturbed not much later... Tara: (OS) Yo, Chris! Armando: (OS) Chrissie, my darling! We found you! Tara: (OS, groaning) Could you f-cking cut down on the dramatic cr-p for a moment?! Gee, you yell like you'd be on the fire department. Armando: (OS) I'm just so happy to see Chris again! Chris, come on! We need to claim a house for ourselves! Tara: (OS) You're stealing my thunder. Armando: (OS) Why do you always feel the need to compete? What makes me, Christine or any of them feel like such a threat to you that you need to defend yourself? Christine started to climb down the hill. Tara: (OS) Well, I need to fight to keep up the reputation. Armando: You could just join an extracurricular activity to get into the spotlights. Tara: (OS) Are you kidding me? And having to prove all the time that I'm the best? Nah-uh-alicious, I'm not going to do that. Armando: (OS) So basically, you're saying you want to be in the spotlight without having to work for it. Christine slid down and landed on her knees, letting out a soft groan. Tara: (now onscreen) My parents have a great reputation and so do I, man-trick. There are a lot of people who're simply bleeps on my radar. Armando: Is this because you're still bitter about Dora stealing your spot as the head cheerleader? Tara: Yeah and who wouldn't be?! That f-cking trick ass hoe probably slept with the coach to get the spot. She wasn't that good-alicious, during her jumps with spread legs she looks like she's constipating. And she thinks that just because I'm black I'm not going to achieve anything. Well, if I run into that trick I'm going to give her a run for her money and she can kiss my black ass before I beat the cr-p out of her. Armando: (excited) Kick her ass, momma! Uhm, okay, hmm she's really good but I don't like how she sluts up. Girls shouldn't disrespect themselves that way. Tara: Yeah, f-cking slutbags. (sniffs) You're a slut too. Armando: I didn't think that looking at hot guys was slutty too. Tara: Puh-lease, if you had the chance you'd do it. Actually (turns to him) why haven't you? Tara looked behind her and noticed that Christine was talking to Manuel now. She lead Armando a few feet away. Tara: Ok he's not a looker but he's not the worst I've seen. Armando let out a chuckle. Armando: (whispering) Somehow, the nice guys never attract me. Tara: Go on. Armando: Maybe it's because I'm not a risk-taker that the bad boys always gain my attention. Tara: (yelling out) OH MY GOD, you like Irving?! He's such a creep, please, if you do then just go far away from me. Manuel and Christine looked up. Christine: Tara the gossip queen. Manuel: (softly) I comment you for being able to put up with her. (shyly) And him. Christine: Well, Manny, the thing is that if you don't have that many people that want to befriend you, you'd just do the best you can you know? They always embarrass me with their obnoxious attitude but well (tries to find the words) I know that deep inside, they do like me as a friend and we need each other. E-especially now. Manuel: Ah, I see. I can definitely see what you mean, yeah. Christine: Which, wait, now that I think of it, I'm going to call Kate and Samantha. What about you? Manuel: Huh? Christine: Don't you want to call someone? Manuel: I think the connection here is pretty bad. Christine: I'm trying anyway. Meanwhile, Armando and Tara were still bantering. Armando: I'm hurt you'd ditch me if you don't like who I like but no, it's not him. Tara: Oh God... Joey who is now dead?! Seriously, you can do better. Armando: No... no... a real bad boy. Tara: No... Jiro? Armando: Yes. (a bit more weak voice) And he's so hot... I know he's taken and he's so bad, those rumors about him having broken someone's ribs in a fight are true as you know but he's just so... Armando seemed to be finally aware of himself as he redeemed himself. Armando: You know. Tara: Ugh, I don't go for Asians. Too skinny. Armando: He has the body of a... (tries to find the word) I mean, his body, I've seen him after P.E. class. Tara: (amused) Male slut? Armando: I was going for something else but yeah. Tara: Okay, you're a friend and all but you're acting like the token gay guy. Armando: Oh... Christine: (into the phone) Kate? 38 students remaining